


blegh

by TenementFunster



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementFunster/pseuds/TenementFunster
Summary: Vaguely based on that part in the Pirates vs. Traitors episode of TTT.title can (and should) be interpreted as the ben death noise





	blegh

**Author's Note:**

> why’s the sharky and palp ship/tag so unpopular? 😔 gonna bring it to life by myself if i have to
> 
> i guess i headcanon at least one of them being ace so it’s fluffier than the actual episode lmao

“Okay, right, but if I can do it first time here, you have to be my prison bitch.” Tom declared.

“Uhhh...” Ben warily considered the implications of that statement but shrugged it off anyway. “Fine.”

Zylus, Rythian, Xephos and Lalna were all crowded around outside, excitedly waiting for the outcome of the jump. Their voices overlapping on the headsets as they imitated a drum roll.

Tom took a deep breath before taking a leap from the top bunk, narrowly catching the ledge of the windowsill. Pulling himself up, he glanced through the bars at his apparent fans. Zylus and Xephos were cheering like lunatics whilst Lalna had his head in his hands.

“Aha!” Tom stood straight up on the platform, dramatically flexing as he tried to rearrange his robes.

“Oh dear.” A distinct Swedish accent came through the headsets.

Tom far from carefully slid down from the ledge, almost forgetting to bend his knees as he hit the ground. He patted himself down and yawned.

“You’re sleeping in my bunk tonight, Ben.” He had been considering what he could get out of a favour for awhile. 

“We can be under-bunk buddies!” A tinge of gleeful ignorance was evident in Ben’s voice.

He got up from the top bunk and gently slid down the ladder, trying not to slip on the rungs. Many menial tasks became marginally harder while in a onesie but he didn’t care too much. After reaching the bottom he hopped onto Tom’s bunk, happily sitting cross legged..

“Yeah.” Tom smiled.

He looked back out between the bars. Zylus had both his thumbs up and Xephos gave Tom a wink. Tom finally realised what he had probably insinuated when he said ‘prison bitch’.

“So he's gonna be in your bed?” Xephos asked, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.

“So what? I can cuddle the shark if I want to cuddle the shark!” Tom could feel his face burning so he readjusted his hood to hide his face.

“Mhmm.” Xephos sarcastically agreed.

“We’re just gonna stay up and tell each other spooky ghost stories. Isn’t that right, Ben?”

“We are?” Ben almost squealed as his eyes lit up with anticipation.

Lalna started talking, nudging the others to follow him to a different cell. “I think we’re gonna leave you two alone for a bit, yeah?”

“We’re only telling stories!” Tom shouted down his mic.

When neither of the men received a response, Tom checked the channel their devices were connected to. The others had evidently moved to a different frequency.

“Whatever.”

Tom moved his robes slightly, momentarily flashing his face in order to take his headset off. He placed it down on the nearby desk before kicking his shoes off and pulling his hood back up.

“You don’t have to wear the hood, you know. We are inside.” Ben said.

“You don’t need to see my face for any prolonged period of time. I might frighten you away.”

“Oh! I won’t judge you if that’s what you’re thinking. Actually, I find you rather handsome myself.” Ben smiled as he spoke, meaning it entirely as a compliment and nothing more.

“You.. you what?” Tom felt his face burning again, all the more reason for him to keep it up.

“You look fine, Tom. Take your hood down, come on.” Ben said, rephrasing slightly.

Tom stood entirely still, blinking hard. He let himself take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. There weren’t any feelings in the ‘prison bitch’ mentality. It was a joke and that’s what he’d meant it as. Lifting his arms up, he removed his shroud of darkness, revealing his face. 

“There you go. It wasn’t that hard, was it?” Ben laughed.

“You said you wouldn’t judge me.” Tom responded to the laugh, biting his lip.

“I wasn’t laughing at you. Just at your unwillingness to do something so simple.”

Ben looked up to the abnormally tall man, admiring his features. Tom’s ever present beard and glasses took up most of his face, but what Ben hadn’t properly seen before were his many, many scars. He felt somewhat honoured that Tom considered him trustworthy enough to finally take his hood down.

Tom looked down at Ben, their eyes locking for a few seconds. They stared at one another, neither really knowing what to say.

“Anyway.” Tom broke their eye contact. “Spooky time.” 

He joined Ben on his bed, leaning against the wall. Ben edged closer and sat by his side, leaning his chin on Tom’s shoulder. 

”Are you coming onto me?” Tom gave a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

“Pfffft.” Ben blurted out a sudden giggle. “You said you wanted to cuddle the shark.”

“You got me there.” Tom felt as though he was about to die then and there. Ben was being cryptic and he couldn’t decide whether his feelings were being even remotely reciprocated or Ben was just being his usual, overly kind and friendly self.

“Are you ready for the story, Ben?”

“Am I ever!”

Tom rummaged around in his various pockets before coming across a miniature torch. He clicked the button a few times in an attempt to get it working. It flickered once or twice but eventually remained a constant beam. Dramatically angling it at his chin, it illuminated his face in the darkness.

“Once upon a time, there was a scary man. This man’s name, you ask? The Bristol Pusher...” Tom trailed off, continuing his story for a good hour or so, being sure to dramatise and exaggerate as much as he could to keep Ben’s interest.

“Oh my gosh.” Ben was tightly grasping a pillow, he was biting at the edge of his lips and his eyes were wide with panic.

Knowing just how gullible Ben was, Tom finished his story with a line he knew would interest him. “Some say he still lurks around Bristol to this day, waiting for his next victim.”

“What if I’m the next victim?” Ben panicked, frantically looking between Tom and the door as though he expected the Pusher to be here.

“Oh don’t worry, Ben, dear.” Tom gestured for him to come closer. Ben did so with fear evident in his eyes, looking as if he was about to cry. “It’s alright.”

Tom looked slightly sheepish. He hadn’t meant to genuinely scare Ben but he did consider that he had maybe gone into a little too much detail for Ben’s liking.

“I’m scared, Tom.” Ben was shaking.

“Stay in my bed tonight, if you’d like. I’ll look after you.”

“You’d do that for me? You’re so kind, Tom!” He immediately wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist, smiling profusely as he plunged his face into his chest.

Tom suggested that they should sleep considering the time. So they both got into the duvet. Ben took his shark hood down, his hair a mess underneath. He put his arms back around the robed man’s waist, leaning his head back on his shoulder so he could breathe. Tom just put his arms wherever they’d fit, leaning his own head above Ben’s.

Tom felt responsible for once in his life. He felt as though he’d finally done something towards tackling his fear of crippling loneliness and it was well worth it.

If this is what love feels like, Tom thought. I want to be loved.


End file.
